


You found me, I took you home

by jaziku



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bottom Dong Si Cheng | WinWin, Clubbing, Feelings, Grinding, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Riding, Sex Toys, Smut, Top Nakamoto Yuta, yuwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 12:29:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17183021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaziku/pseuds/jaziku
Summary: Yuta was clubbing with his friends and was about to go home until someone dragged him in to the dancefloor. Things escalated quite quickly and now that man was on his bed coming the third time. Yuta fell in love but so did Sicheng





	You found me, I took you home

Yuta drank his tequila down and looked at the dancefloor. People were dancing and they looked like jumping chickens. Yuta wasn't really a party animal but his friends dragged him with them. He saw his friends jumping along with the bass and decided to go to say that he was leaving. 

The plan was simple. Walk over to them. Say goodbye, and leave. But his plan was ruined in the first step. 

"Hi", the boy said as he took hold of Yutas hand. Yutas first reaction to the boy was: he's cute. His hair was ash blond and the fact that he had to look a little up to see the boys' eyes didn't bother him at all. "Are you a hyung?" the boy asked. "I don't know", Yuta answered honestly. "I was born on 1997", the boy announced. "In China", he added. "Then I'm a hyung, from Japan", Yuta answered calmly. "You're hot hyung. Dance with me", the boy said and with that dragged Yuta to the center to dance. 

The bitter fact was that Yuta didn't know how to dance. So he just stood there and watched the younger move his hips in front of him. He came closer to Yuta and swung his ass almost touching his crouch. "Are you drunk?" Yuta asked. "Come on you're ruining the fun," he started. "And I'm not drunk, I'm interested and been lonely for too long."  
And to be fair, at this point, Yuta was also interested. So he took hold of the youngers hips and pulled him closer to grind his ass on to his crotch. "Yes", the boy breathed out and moved his hips on a circular motion. "What should hyung call you", Yuta whispered in the youngers ear and said younger pushed his ass hard on his dick which made Yuta moan a little. "The name is Sicheng, but my friends call me Winwin", Sicheng answered. "Well Winwin-ah, do you mind but Yuta hyung was just about to leave", Yuta started and the movement on his crotch stopped. "What?" Sichengs voice was shocked. "I didn't say I want to go alone?" Yuta added and Sicheng smiled.

The ride to Yutas was fussy. Or not, it was hot. Sicheng got impatient and got up to Yutas lap and cupped Yutas face in his hands, then kissed him roughly. While their tongues fought for dominance Sicheng turned completely submissive. "Hyung. I'm hard", the Chinese boy said and tried to get their crotches to touch. "Don't worry. We're home soon."  
To be truthful Yuta had already fallen in love with the boy in his lap and hoped that this wasn't a one-night thing. Yuta tightened his grip on the boys tight and the boy let his head rest on Yutas shoulder. 

"Sir, we're here", the driver said and Yuta tipped him some extra seeing how he just saw them eat each other up and didn't mind it. "Get up", Yuta said and Sicheng was quick out of the car as Yuta followed him slowly. "Come on Yuta hyung", Winwin whined and dragged the said man by his sleeve to the houses elevator. 

The elder pressed the bottom to the 5th floor and heard the other let out a flustered sigh. “It's so up high. I can't wait.” At that moment the lips were back on Yutas. Yuta let his hands wander around the others body as he got the custody of his mouth, tasting no alcohol but pure feeling. 

The elevator made a bling sound and Winwin almost ran out and asking: “Which is yours? Come on!” It was fun seeing the other in slight pain because of his erection and Yuta decided to take his time. “This was supposed to be a calm night by myself. At least let me have the calm part. No need to hurry, I'll have fun with you all night if you want”, Yuta said teasing the younger as he unlocked the door to his house. “If I let you take your time will you be rough on me. Will you fuck me until I beg you to stop, and then continue until I come for the third time?” Winwin asked and Yuta saw stars as if he just came. “I'll fuck you until you can't fuck anyone else and come crawling back to me for more of me”, he answered and the Chinese boy calmed down. “Say when your ready. I'll wait for as long as you want”, Winwin said and opened the door and went inside. And to no surprise Yuta couldn't keep himself calm and went fast after the other boy. 

Winwin had already made himself comfortable and was sitting on the black leather couch. “I'll wait here hyung”, he said and Yuta didn't want to go slow anymore. “Come back to my lap”, Yuta said and sat next to him. His knees came to each side of him and he just sat there scanning the features of Yutas face. “Would you mind if we start the fun part already. I kinda, regret the fact that I want to go slow. I want to see you riding me until your tired. Then we'll take this to the bedroom and the real fun will start”, when Yuta finished his sentence the youngest pants were already on the ground. “Make a mess of me.” 

With his right hand in Winwins mouth and the left taking down same boys boxers down Yuta felt like he belonged there. Under the younger tights ready to spread his ass open. “You are a good boy aren't you”, Yuta asked and pulled his tongue. “Yes hyung”, the younger muttered as best as he could. “That is true”, he said and took his now wet fingers to the youngers ass. “And good boys get rewards”, he said and pushed his ring finger in as deep as he could. “Yes!” Sicheng yelled and tightened himself around the finder, he wanted more. “You took me in so well. What about another one?” Yuta asked teasingly and without answer added another finger. “Well that was easy.” Winwin didn't answer, he was a little embarrassed but wanted more so he moved his hips up, then down. “Eager aren't we”, Yuta said stopped his movement, then started to move his hand, thrusting into the boys ass. He wanted him to save his strength to when he is on his dick and not his hand. 

“You are so good. Taking my fingers so deep”, Yuta breathed into the boys ear as his head rested on his shoulder again. “More”, was heard from the other ones mouth and Yuta applied now adding the third finger. It was quite tight but Yuta kept thrusting in and out until no proper words could be heard from the boy on his lap just moans with pleasure and a ‘hyung’ from time to time. 

“Time to make me feel good Winwin-ah” Yuta said and took his fingers out wiping them on his shirt. “A blowjob?” Winwin asked sincerely and Yuta smiled. “No. I want you straight on me", Yuta said and spit onto his hand. “No time to look for lube. Take these pants of mine off”, Yuta rushed and Winwin did gladly as told. 

Lucky the couch was already warm as his bearskin toughed it. Yuta spit more onto his and and let it all drop to his dick. “Ride your guts out Winwin-ah. Until you can't go anymore, then I take the lead and ruin you”, Yuta said and Winwin was spreading his ass open and went down on the dick. Yuta growled as Winwin took him in. “You are so long”, Winwin shivered and took the last centimetre of the elder in. “This will be fun”, the younger smiled and started to to pull himself off almost completely and pushed back down hard. Moans and other sound of pleasure could be heard with swear words as Winwin fastened his pace.

Yutas hands took hold of the tights that worked their best to keep bounding on his dick and he helped him by pulling him up then letting go and letting his drop on his dick. “I.. I can't”, Winwin yelled in pleasure and came to his own chest. Both of them breathed heavily even though only one of the came. “Is it my turn to ruin you?” Yuta asked and Winwin smiled and gasped for air. “Fuck me hard hyung.”

 

Yuta carried Winwin to the bedroom and laid him to the bed then went straight back in to him. “Now. Lets find that sweet spot of yours.” Yuta thrusted in to the younger from angles that Winwin didn't think were possible and he yelled in high pitch as his prostate was hit. “Found it”, the older smirked and started brutally aiming that spot as his fastered his pace.  
Winwins hips were shaking as he came the second time and tightened his ass around Yutas member. That made Yuta come deep in him and sigh from pleasure. He was little out of breath but looked in the younger's eyes below him. “You need to come once more don't you”, he said and Winwin shook his head as no. “It’s too much”, he said and Yuta smirked. “That's perfect then”, he answered the younger and pulled out of him. 

Winwin thought it was over until something started to vibrate in his hole. “I already came sweety. But the pleasure went stop”, Yuta said and pushed the vibrator deep with four of his fingers. “No!” Winwin almost screamed but the feeling won him over and he was moaning in seconds. 

The fast thrusts with the vibrating sensation deep in him, Winwin came easily the third time, but almost dry. “Would you want more?” Yuta asked. “No”, Winwin answered quite honestly even though he felt bad saying no after the fingers and the toy left inside him. 

Yuta left to look for towels and some water for Winwins now dry throat from all the yelling and he laid on the bed unable to move. And when Yuta came back Winwin looked him with love in his eyes. “You ruined me”, Winwin said laughing and felt a cold towel his stomach and ass, taking care of him, cleaning him from all the come. “I made your wish true. As well as mine. You begged me to stop but I didn't and you came three times. Also I found parts of you no one has touched so you'll come back to me”, Yuta said and gave the glass of water to the younger. “Oh I'll come back. Until I live in this house”, Winwin answers and Yuta smiled. “Please do.”


End file.
